The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by WolfGirl1335
Summary: This one-shot is based off the song "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by the Script. I decided to write a sequel that is based off the songs "No Ordinary Love" by Jennifter Love Hewitt and "With Me" by Sum 41.
1. The Man Who Can't Be Moved

The Man Who Can't Be Moved

**Author's Note: This one shot is inspired by the amazing song "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by The Script. Another story I read used this song for a one shot but I am doing this Naley style (of course). I should update my other stories but I had to get this out of my head before I did that. So enjoy and leave awesome reviews as always.**

_Nathan's POV_

_Going Back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_

My sleeping bag and I have been camped out on this corner for two weeks now. When I wake up, I hold up the cardboard with words on it and her picture in my hand. I ask every person that walks by if they see her can they tell her where I am. I have never felt this way about anyone before, but Haley James was no ordinary girl. I will never forget the day we first met (well sort of met).

_Flashback_

_3 Weeks Earlier_

_Karen's Café is run by Karen Roe and my mother Deb Scott. One day I was eating lunch there and I noticed a lot of commotion going on outside. The paparazzi were swarming everywhere and I wondered why they were outside. A second later, a limousine pulled up and my eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Why was multi-platinum singer Haley James coming into Karen's Café?_

_"I am so sorry for the commotion outside. I just heard about this place and I had to come in to see for myself," Haley apologized as she came inside._

_"It's not trouble at all. We do not get too many celebrities around here. I am Deb, part owner of Karen's Café. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. James," my mom extended her welcome to Haley._

_"Please, call me Haley. So what is good to eat at this wonderful café?" she asked._

_"Here, have a seat and I will get you a menu. You can chat with my son Nathan," my mom led Haley to where I was sitting and winked at me before going into the kitchen._

_I stood up and my eyes locked with Haley's and I swear I could see my future in them. Wait, what the hell am I thinking? Haley is a famous singer and I am nobody._

_"Hey I'm Nathan. It is really nice to meet you," I stammered out feeling very nervous for some odd reason._

_"It's nice to meet you as well. I take it you are a fan of my music?" she spoke as we shook hands._

_I don't know if she felt the spark the moment our fingers touched like I did, but I knew there was something special about this woman. I could feel it in my heart._

_"I was at your concert last night in the front row. I am definitely a fan of your music," I said still feeling pretty nervous._

_"Do you have a favorite song?" she asked with a grin on her face._

_"My favorite song would have to be 'Halo' because even though the song talks about imperfections, I think you are perfect in every way," I blurted out and realized I just embarrassed myself and Haley._

_Her cheeks turned a rosy red color and I wanted to kick myself for saying something so stupid._

_"Damn, that totally came out wrong. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable," I apologized feeling like a total idiot._

_"No you didn't make me feel uncomfortable. It was actually a very sweet compliment. I haven't been around non-famous a lot so I forget what it's like to be a normal person," she said looking at me with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes._

_I swear I could get lost in her eyes and my heart was pounding so loud because Haley is very pretty._

_"So Nathan, what do you do besides hit on famous singers?" she joked laughing lightly._

_I laughed as well and said to her, "I am the assistant coach for the Tree Hill High Ravens and I am trying to get my own basketball career off the ground."_

_"That sounds like a rewarding job. You get to be around the sport you obviously love the most and teach the boys the discipline and fun of basketball. I will have to check out a Raven game before I leave town. So are you thinking of becoming a professional basketball player? My brother is an agent for the LA Lakers. He could help you make that dream come true" she said._

_God damn it. Haley James was literally going to be the death of me._

_"Wow, your family is very talented I guess. That would actually be wonderful if your brother could help me out," I exclaimed feeling very happy._

_Haley grabbed a napkin and wrote down her brother's name and his phone number._

_"This is the sport's agency he works for. Just ask for Jason Scott and tell him you are a friend of mine. I am his favorite sister so he will definitely help you with your basketball career," she handed me the napkin and I felt the spark again when our fingers touched._

_I grabbed onto her hand and we just stared at each other for what felt like a lifetime. We didn't speak a word and the silence was actually comforting._

_Unfortunately, the silence was broken by Haley's cell phone. I let go of her hand hesitantly and she answered her phone._

_A few minutes later, she hung up the phone and got up very fast._

_"I feel bad that I didn't get a chance to try the food, but I have to leave now. I am playing a concert in Charlotte tonight and I have a sound check to get ready for. It was very nice to meet you and I hope my brother can help you," she said before nearly walking out the door._

_I followed after her because I needed to ask her something._

_The cameras were going off in every direction and I tried to get past the paparazzi._

_The limousine pulled up, Haley got in and it sped away very fast._

_The paparazzi got into their vehicles and followed after the limo._

_I couldn't believe that she was here and gone within a matter of minutes. I know she is every guy's fantasy and I shouldn't have a crush on a celebrity. However, this isn't just a crush for me. I am pretty sure I am in love with her._

_I couldn't get her out of my head or my heart. I was absolutely miserable without her. I couldn't eat or sleep because Haley was constantly on my mind. I listened to her music daily because it was the only time I felt absolutely close to her. I pretended that she was singing to me._

_A week after we first met, a brilliant idea popped into my head. I had to see her again but I had no idea where she was staying. So I decided to camp out outside of Karen's Café. I would stay there day and night until Haley decided to come back. I know she wanted to try the food and she didn't get a chance to. I hope that my plan would work._

_End Flashback_

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man  
I know it makes no sense but what else can I do  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you_

For the past two weeks, I have had numerous people hand me money because they actually believe I am homeless. They don't have a clue because I am not broke; I am just a broken hearted man. So far this plan isn't really working but I do not know what else to do. I am so in love with Haley and I will do anything to be with her.

'_cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

I hope one day Haley wakes up and finds that she is missing me. Maybe her heart will start to wonder where I could be and I hope she thinks about coming back to Karen's Café. I swear with everything I am that I am not moving until I see Haley again.

_Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"  
I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go_

Today, a police officer walked by and said to me, "Son, you can't stay here."

I said to him, "there's someone I'm waiting for it's a day, a month, a year."

"Who exactly are you waiting for? You have been staying in this spot for the past two weeks. Obviously this person doesn't even know you are waiting for them," he said.

"I am waiting for the love of my life officer and I am not moving until she arrives. You can arrest me if you want to, but once I post bail, I will be right back here waiting for her," I spoke from the heart. I was standing my ground and I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

The officer didn't bother arresting me because Deb and Karen vouched for me. They told him I had every right to sit out here if I wanted to. They were not going to press charges against me.

My mom has been bringing me food for the past 2 weeks and I know she is worried about me.

"Nathan, why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Mom, I know this is insane but I have to do this. I have never felt this way about anybody before and I can't let this opportunity pass me by. I know Haley is famous and all, but there is something amazing about her. I can't move from this spot until she comes back here. I need to tell her I am in love with her and I hope she feels the same," I explained.

"Oh Nathan, you only met Haley once. How do you know you are in love with her?" she asked sounding very worried and concerned.

"I can feel it in my heart and when I looked into her eyes, I could see my future in them. I know it sounds insane and weird, but it's the God honest truth. I don't care that she is famous and I am not. Nothing else matters except the fact that I love her and I am going to love her for the rest of my life," I clarified knowing every word is true.

"Wow Nathan, I didn't know you felt this strongly about Haley. Actually, I've never seen you with any girl longer than a week. Why is Haley so different from the other girls you have gone out with? What makes you think she is the one?" she wanted to know.

"She just is Mom. I can't really explain it. She makes my heart race and I get butterflies in my stomach when I think about her. Somehow I know I want a future with her. I would love to make her my wife and make her the mother of my children. It is way too soon to even be thinking about either one of them, but generally speaking I know I want to marry her someday," I admitted.

_'cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

Most people walk by and just stare at me. I know they think I am insane and I can hear them whispering that I am a crazed fan that has nothing better to do.

_People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl  
There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world_

_Haley's POV_

I have been sitting in my dressing room playing my guitar for the past hour and I am getting totally frustrated. I've been trying to write a new song, but for some reason I can't. The past two weeks have been very weird because it feels like something is missing in my life. For the life of me, I cannot figure out what that missing thing is. I am a famous singer who gets waited on hand and foot. I have a major following of fans who adore me and my family is totally supportive of my musical career.

I guess the missing thing could be love. Who has time to date though when I am constantly touring and in the studio trying to write a second album? I will admit I wish I had someone to share all this fame with and it would be nice to have someone waiting for me backstage besides my agent and fans.

I needed a break from trying to write a song, so I turned on the TV and the news definitely caught my interest.

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
Maybe you wont mean to but you'll see me on the news  
And you'll come running to the corner  
'cause you'll know it's just for you  
I'm the man who can't be moved_

**"_Good evening, this is Victoria Funk with your local news. The first story tonight is a human interest piece. A young man from Tree Hill has been sitting outside of Karen's Café for the past two weeks waiting for a young woman. This young woman is rumored to be Haley James, the famous singer who is currently in the North Carolina area. We will go to our local correspondent Liz Forward who is outside of Karen's Café as we speak. Liz, what can you tell us about this young man?"_**

**"_Hi Vicki, I am here with the 'man who can't be moved' Nathan Scott. Mr. Scott, can you tell me what exactly you are doing?_**

**"_Liz, I am standing out here until Haley James comes here so I can tell her exactly how I feel. You all may believe that I just have a stupid crush on her, but this is the real deal for me. Haley, if you are watching this, I am outside of Karen's Café and I am not moving until I can tell you I love you in person. Please if anyone sees Haley, tell her where I am and that I need to talk to her right away."_**

_'cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

I was absolutely stunned by this. Nathan Scott has been sitting outside of Karen's Café for the past two weeks just for me…..if that isn't love and dedication I don't know what is.

I ran out of my dressing room and begged my agent to take me to Tree Hill. I have to find Nathan and thank him for all that he has done.

_Nathan's POV_

The Tree Hill Action 3 news interviewed me and I prayed with everything inside of me that Haley was watching it.

I really missed sleeping in my bed and I would like to take a normal shower. For the past two weeks, I have been bathing out of a sink. Also, I miss playing basketball and watching TV. However, these are price to pay to find the love of my life. I will sit out here for the rest of my life waiting for Haley. I just hoped that I wouldn't be eating those words later.

I fell asleep inside of my sleeping bag and I had wonderful dreams about Haley finding me.

I was in the middle of a really awesome dream when someone shook me awake.

"Nathan, wake up," I heard a voice say.

I rubbed my eyes and I swear I really thought I was dreaming. Here standing before me was Haley James, the girl I have been waiting for all of my life.

_'cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move_

"Haley, I can't believe you are finally here," I spoke untangling myself from the sleeping bag.

"I wish I would have known sooner. I'm sorry you sat out here for two weeks," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I would have sat out here for the rest of my life. I know this is probably insane and I know you think I am crazy, but I think I am your biggest fan Haley James. I was hoping for an autograph and a kiss," I admitted feeling ecstatic and very brazen.

"Well Mr. Scott, I am your biggest fan too because I think it is so sweet that you sat out here for two weeks for little ol' me. No guy I know would ever do that, so that makes you extra special. However, you are the 'man who can't be moved', how are you going to kiss me?" she spoke seductively.

"I may be the 'man who can't be moved', but you can be the 'woman who caused the man to finally move'," I chuckled lightly.

Haley began to laugh as well. Our laughter died shortly because I pulled her into my arms and our lips crashed together in a passionate kiss.

I pulled Haley even closer to my body and my hands roamed everywhere I could touch. Her hands were doing the same as well. She pressed her tongue against my teeth and I graciously opened my mouth to accept her tongue. Our tongues tangled and explored each other's mouths.

After a very sweet and passionate make out session, we broke the embrace hesitantly.

Haley was still holding onto me and I still had my arms wrapped around her. We were just content with holding each other and being in the moment.

I knew I had to say what I had been holding onto for the past two weeks, but I didn't want to scare her away.

However, Haley beat me to the punch and I was totally speechless.

"Nathan, the past two weeks have been pretty weird for me as well. After we met, I felt like there was something missing in my life. I couldn't figure out what it was until I saw you on the news. I couldn't believe you would sit out here for two weeks because you were hopelessly in love with me. I could have brushed it off as a crazed fan with nothing better to do, but I knew there was something different about you. The other day I called my brother to see if you contacted him and he told me no. Right there I knew something was off. You seemed very interested and I was shocked that you didn't call him. Now I can see why you didn't call him. You have been camping out in a sleeping bag because of me. What you have done is love and dedication. There is no other guy in this world that would do what you did. I think I am in love with you Nathan and I am pretty sure you feel the same way," she declared.

A huge grin came across my face and I put my hands on Haley's beautiful face and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"I love you Haley James and this isn't just some silly celebrity crush. I am in love with you and I would like to be your boyfriend," I finally admitted to her.

"I know this isn't a crush Nathan because I feel the same way you do. I would love to be your girlfriend and now you won't be the 'man who can't be moved' anymore," she said.

"Au contraire Haley, I will always be the 'man who can't be moved' because no other girl will ever move me the way you do. I love you and I am never going to stop either," I smirked feeling so damn happy right now.

"I love you too Nathan. We have a lot to learn about each other, but honestly I can't wait to know everything about you. How about we go back to your place so you can shower and sleep in a normal bed?" she said.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful. I was wondering would you like to spend the night. We can stay up and talk about our lives?" I asked nervously.

"As long as we just talk, that sounds wonderful," she said as she helped me gather my belongings.

"Damn, that came out wrong. I'm sorry Haley, what I meant was…….," was all I could say before she kissed me lightly on the lips.

I pulled away slowly and tried to keep talking but Haley put her hand over my lips.

"Nathan, shut up and kiss me," she whispered seductively as I complied with her wishes.

After another very heated make out session, we finally made it back to my apartment.

While I took a shower, Haley offered to make me food. She made her favorite dish, macaroni and cheese.

We spent the rest of the night eating and talking about everything. Eventually, we fell asleep in each other's arms in my bed.

I woke up and I felt around for Haley's warm body but she wasn't there next to me. I smelled food coming from the kitchen and I felt a huge smile come onto my face.

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. Haley was wearing one of my t-shirts and boxers .

"Damn, you look better in my clothes than I do," I smirked.

"Good morning to you too baby," she smiled making my heart race.

We met halfway and shared a steamy and heartfelt kiss.

"Wow I must have you whipped already because you cooked me dinner and breakfast. Thanks babe, you are absolutely amazing," I rubbed my nose against her nose.

"I love cooking so it's not problem whatsoever and I think you are amazing as well. Now sit down. I have to finish this lovely breakfast," she demanded.

"I have to go to the bathroom first. I will be right back," I said before kissing her one more time. I swear I must be addicted to her lips.

I went into my bedroom and walked over to my sock drawer. I opened it and found the little black box I had been hiding for awhile now.

I was having an internal battle with myself. This would top the crazy charts because it was way too soon to be doing this.

However, I knew in my heart that this was right. I had to do this because it would eat me alive if I didn't do it.

I hid the box in my pocket and went out to see my beautiful girlfriend waiting for me.

We ate the wonderful breakfast and talked about random stuff. I helped Haley clean up the kitchen and afterwards, we cuddled on the couch.

I played with Haley's hair and I could feel the words rising in my throat. It was now or never Scott. Be a man and take the plunge. The worst she can say is no. Your world isn't going to completely fall apart, but it is going to suck if she does say no.

"Hales, can I ask you something?" I whispered into her ear.

"Absolutely, what is it?" she said looking up at me.

I let go of Haley hesitantly and got down onto one knee.

"I know I must seem like a crazy person to you after all the crazy things I have done to be with you. However, what I am about to do might be the craziest. I have had this ring for many years. It was my grandmother's ring that my mom gave to me. I was going to sell it because I never thought I would find a girl to marry. That all changed the day we officially met. I knew in my heart and in my soul that you deserved to wear this ring. We don't have to get married like right away. We can wait a year or two if you want. I just felt compelled to ask because I need to know if you want to be with me forever. I love you Haley and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you make me the happiest man alive if you agree to be my wife in the near future?" I spoke from my heart and I opened the box so Haley could see the ring waiting to be put onto her ring finger.

"Oh wow," was all Haley could say.

I put the ring on her finger and waited with baited breath for her answer.

I could see the tears in her eyes and she was biting her lip very hard. I put my hand on her face and wiped away the tears.

"Haley, you don't have to say yes. I am such an idiot. I scared you and that was not my intention. I was just asking for my own selfish and stupid reasons. I'll take the ring off your finger and I hope we can forget I ever did this," I reassured her as I took the ring off.

"NOOOOOO!!!!" Haley shouted almost at the top of her lungs.

"What's wrong Haley?" I asked feeling confused.

"You are not taking this ring off my finger EVER. I am crying because I am so happy right now Nathan. I am surprised that you are proposing but I could never say no. I just want you to know that I don't want to get married right away. I still want to get to know you and I don't want the paparazzi to go crazy over this. So if anybody asks, this is a promise ring. I love you Nathan and my answer is yes," she exclaimed before throwing herself into my arms.

The two weeks I waited for Haley were tortuous, but hearing her say yes was enough of a reward for all I did for her. I love her with every breath in my body and I know she felt the same.

I would only be the man who couldn't be moved now because Haley changed me for the better and I would never go back to my old ways.


	2. No Ordinary Love

No Ordinary Love

_Author's Note: The Man Who Can't Be Moved was only going to be a one-shot, but I felt compelled to write a sequel for it. I will not be continuing it after this (sorry but I have to update my other stories). The songs "No Ordinary Love" by Jennifer Love Hewitt and "With Me" by Sum 41 inspired this sequel (the lyrics for both songs are in here somewhere so pay attention). So I hope you enjoy and leave awesome reviews as always._

* * *

_Six Years Later_

_Haley's POV_

I came off the stage and felt totally euphoric. There is nothing like playing in a sold out concert for a million of your fans. I loved seeing their faces and hearing them sing along. All the backstage people congratulated me for a great show and I just smiled. It was nice feedback, but there was only one person whose feedback I craved the most.

I opened the door to my dressing room and saw purple flowers surrounding the room. A huge smile came onto my face because I knew exactly who sent me all these flowers. The second I grabbed my cell phone, it began to ring. I chuckled because it was the person I was dying to talk to the most.

"You must have ESP or something because I just picked up my phone to call you and a second later I look to see that you are calling me. Thank you for the flowers, you know me all too well Mr. Scott," I exclaimed.

"I think I know you very well Mrs. Scott and the flowers are my way of saying I am sorry for not being there tonight. I am very sure you were amazing and I was calling to let you know I was amazing tonight as well," my wonderful husband said.

"You sound very cocky right now Nathan but I know it is just your ego talking. Why don't you elaborate to how you were amazing tonight as well?" I asked shaking my head.

"Well we beat the Orlando Magic 103-97. I was amazing because I scored 70 baskets tonight. Babe, I was so on my game tonight, but I missed you like hell. I really wish I could have seen you perform tonight or you could have been here to watch the game. How many more days until we see each other again?" he exclaimed sounding so happy but there was a hint of sadness as well.

I was so proud of Nathan for finally making it into the NBA. Six years ago, my brother Jason suggested to Nathan that if he went back to college and played basketball, he would have a better chance with the scouts. So, that is what Nathan did. He applied to the University of North Carolina and was accepted. After only a year, the scouts seemed very interested and took a liking to Nathan. They offered him a spot in the NBA draft for the LA Lakers. He has been playing with them for five years and he absolutely loves it. The only bad part is we are separated for half the year because of our traveling schedules.

Even though we are separated a lot, the love we have for each other is still stronger than ever. When we first met, I knew in my heart that Nathan and I were destined to be together. I still have no idea how we kept our engagement a secret for over a year, but somehow we did it. After Nathan proposed, we decided to move in together. Well, by moving in I mean Nathan decided to go on the remainder of my tour with me. I felt kind of bad that Nathan gave up everything to be with me, but at the same time I was giddy with excitement that Nathan got to see me perform every night.

Luckily, the tour ended right when Nathan was going to start college. While Nathan was busy with school work and basketball, I was busy with writing my second album.

My second album was a huge hit and sold over a million copies worldwide. The same day my new album came out, Nathan was drafted into the NBA.

That was a night I will never forget.

* * *

_Flashback_

_**The Tree Hill Gazette**_

**_Sports Section: For the 5__th__ draft pick, the Los Angeles Lakers called up Tree Hill's own Nathan Scott from the University of North Carolina. His agent Jason James made this statement: "Nathan is ecstatic and thrilled to be joining the LA Lakers. His dream of becoming a professional player is coming true and he could not be happier."_**

_**Entertainment Section: Tree Hill's own Haley James' second album "Nothing To Do But Look Up" has sold 100,000 copies in its first day. Ms. James made this statement: My new album could not have been done without the inspiration of a very special person in my life. I love this person with all of my heart and I dedicate this album to that person. I know you are all dying to know who this person is, but for now this person will remain anonymous. You will find out who this person is very soon. Also, I must thank the fans for all the loyalty and the support they have shown me."**_

_Nathan was in Los Angeles for the draft and I was in New York for the release of my album. I wanted to be in LA with him and I know he wanted to be in NYC with me, but we were so proud of each other._

_After a long day of meeting with the fans and talking to the press, I went back to my hotel room to crash._

_I changed out of my clothes and hopped into the shower. The hot spray from the water immediately soothed my whole body. I lathered up the loofa with my favorite scent Orchid (it is Nathan's favorite too). I was almost finished and about to turn off the shower, but I felt a pair of strong hands wrap around my stomach._

_I would scream my lungs out if I didn't know whose perfect hands they were. I leaned into his embrace and he whispered in my ear, "Congratulations babe. Your new album is a huge hit and I loved that you dedicated to me. Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Hello to you as well, Nathan. I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise. Congratulations to you too. I am so proud of you and it is so awesome that my hot boyfriend is a professional basketball player now. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the parties in your honor?" I asked turning around so I could look into his beautiful eyes._

"_I graciously declined the invites. I told everyone that I had a plane to catch because I had to congratulate my rock star girlfriend in person. We have been apart for over a week and I have missed you like crazy. I was hoping we could do a little bit of celebrating of our own," he whispered seductively in my ear. _

"_Are you trying to seduce me, Nathan?" I asked with a huge grin on my face. Nathan was so sweet for not going to any parties because he wanted to be with me. _

"_Why, are you seducible?" he inquired with that god damn smirk across his face that made me go weak in the knees._

"_Only when it comes to you," I said before standing on my tiptoes to kiss him._

_Nathan lifted me up and my legs wrapped around his waist. He slammed me against the wall and the kiss turned even more hot and passionate._

_Before this went any further, Nathan carried me out of the shower and back into the room. He dried me off and I went to change into my pajamas, but he stopped me._

"_What's that?" he asked pointing to my lower back._

"_Oh, it's nothing" I said holding the towel tighter around my body._

"_Haley," he demanded._

_I looked at him nervously and I knew I was screwed either way. Nathan was not going to let this go and I had to show him what I did._

_I slowly turned around and undid the towel so he could see my lower back._

_Nathan took a step closer and touched my lower back._

"_23," he whispered._

_I impulsively got the number 23 tattooed on my lower back because it is Nathan's favorite number. I wasn't sure how he was going to react to this because I did something so permanent, but I won't have sex with him just yet._

_I turned around and quickly put my clothes on. I sat down on the bed and I waited for what Nathan had to say._

"_You got my jersey number tattooed above your ass and you don't even tell me? When did you do this?" he spoke angrily._

"_I just did it a couple of hours ago, so don't yell at me for not telling you. It was a spur of the moment type thing. I didn't plan to do it, it just happened. I was in my limo back to the hotel when we passed a tattoo parlor. I asked the driver to stop and I went inside. I looked at a bunch of tattoos and none of them seemed to fit me. Then, the idea of having something that reminds me of you popped into my head. I know what I did was impulsive and stupid, but I know I am going to love you forever Nathan Scott. I will never regret what I did tonight. I love you and although we can't be together every day, at least I will have something to remember you by. Please don't be mad at me because that is the last thing I want," I pleaded._

_Nathan sat down on the bed and pulled me into his lap._

"_I'm not mad at you Haley. I could never be mad at you. I am just surprised you would something like this. I never pictured you as getting a tattoo, let alone one with my jersey number on it. I have to say that it is sexy as hell and I love you for doing this. Tonight has been the best night of my entire life and I have to ask you something to make it even more perfect," he spoke softly playing with my hair._

_I lifted my head off of Nathan's chest and we looked into each other's eyes. _

"_Hales, we have been engaged for a year now and this has been the best year of my entire life. I am now a professional basketball player and I am with the most beautiful and amazing girl in the world. I was hoping I could make this beautiful girl my blushing bride?" he asked looking kind of nervous._

"_Oh Nathan, I have been waiting for a long time for you to ask that. This has been a great year for me as well. My music career has never been better and my love life is amazing because of you. So, when did you want to get married?" I responded feeling so happy right now._

"_Would you freak out if I asked to marry you tonight?" he hesitantly asked._

_WAIT……did he just say he wants to get married tonight????_

_I gently removed myself from Nathan's lap and looked at him questionably._

"_Did you say you want to get married tonight?" I asked sounding very shocked and surprised._

"_Yes, I want to marry you tonight. I can't go another day without as my wife and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the one for me Haley James and I knew it even sitting outside of Karen's Café for two weeks. So, would you like to become Mrs. Nathan Royal Scott tonight?" he proposed getting down onto one knee again._

_All I could do was nod yes because I was crying tears of joy._

_Nathan stood up and I threw myself into his arms._

"_I love you," I practically shouted._

"_I love you too. Let's go get married now," he exclaimed._

_I quickly changed into a white sundress with blue flowers on it (Nathan's favorite color) and we got into the limousine to find a chapel that would marry us right away._

_My parents and his mom will probably kill us for doing this, but what Nathan said was so true. He sat outside of Karen's Café for two whole weeks just for me. Obviously, I am the one for Nathan and he is the one for me. I want to be with him for the rest of my life._

_We searched for a place for over an hour and finally we found an elderly couple that officiated marriages in their home. Their names were Edward and Isabella Cullen._

_I held onto Nathan's hand very tightly as we waited for them to answer the door. I felt kind of bad just showing up in the middle of the night, but I knew this was the right thing to do. _

"_Hello Mr. Cullen, my name is Nathan Scott. I am sorry to bother you at this hour but, my fiancée and I were hoping you could marry us right away. We will pay whatever the cost is," Nathan said hoping to convince him._

"_It's alright son, my wife and I just got home from a party. You two can come in and we can get started with the marriage proceedings. Bella dear, we have a nice young couple that would like to get married," Mr. Cullen said as he led us into the living room. _

_Nathan and I sat down on the couch and Bella came out of the kitchen to greet us._

"_Hi, you must be the almost newlyweds. Wait a second, you are Haley James, the famous singer and you are Nathan Scott, the new point guard for the LA Lakers," she said totally impressing us._

"_How did you know who we are?" I asked._

"_Well Edward loves basketball, so we have been watching the draft all week. Also we just bought our granddaughter your new album for her birthday. I think it is so sweet that you two are getting married. It reminds me of when Edward and I got married. I worked at a bar and Edward came in every single night just to talk to me. Even after I quit the job to find a better paying one, Edward still came in every night hoping I would show up. It was fate because one night I decided I needed a drink and went inside to find Edward waiting for me. It was love at first sight and now here we are almost 60 years later. I hope you and Nathan can have that kind of love," Bella explained as tears came to my eyes at her story of love._

_I looked at Nathan and he smiled at me. Any reservations I had before just seemed to wash away. I was going to be Mrs. Nathan Scott in a few short minutes._

_Edward came back into the room with some papers we had to sign and Nathan handed him $200 for the services. It was way over their asking price, but they seemed like a really nice couple._

_Edward and Bella led us into their basement where you could tell they held a lot of weddings. There was an archway covered in flowers and there were candles lit everywhere as well._

_Nathan and I held hands as Edward began officiating our marriage._

"_We are gathered here this evening to marry Nathan Royal Scott and Haley Elizabeth James. They are both pretty famous now, but are just two people that love each other unconditionally. They have a love that everyone is searching for and I hope you two can keep this love going for the rest of time. Did you have vows prepared or would you like to read the traditional vows?" Edward spoke like a true minister._

_I kind of wished we did have vows prepared, but Nathan shocked the hell out of me._

"_I actually have vows to read and I feel kind of bad that Haley doesn't. Could we wait ten minutes so she could write some?" Nathan asked._

"_Of course, Bella will take Haley upstairs to write them and we can wait down here," Edward said._

_This is why I fell in love with Nathan in the first place. He is so sweet and understanding. No other guy would ever do this. _

_I wanted to kiss Nathan right now, but unfortunately it would have to wait. I waved goodbye as Bella led me upstairs. We sat down at the kitchen table and she helped me come up with something perfect._

_A few minutes later, we headed back downstairs and Edward began the ceremony once again._

"_Who would like to read their vows first?" Edward asked._

_I was going to suggest that Nathan read his first, but he said, "I am a gentleman, so the lady should read first."_

_I smiled and held onto his hand very tightly as I began to read my personalized vows._

"_This could have been just another night, but instead we're standing here. No need for words, it's all been said in the way you hold me near. I was alone on this journey and you came along to comfort me.  
Everything I want in life is right here. This is not your ordinary love. I was not prepared enough to fall so deep in love. You were the first to touch my heart and made everything right again because of your extra ordinary love. I get so weak when you look at me. I get so lost inside your beautiful blue eyes. Sometimes the magic is hard to believe but you're here before my weary eyes. You brought joy to my world and set me so free. I want you to understand, you are every breath that I breathe. From the very first time we kissed, I knew I couldn't let you go at all. From this night on, remember this: That you're the only one I adore. I will love you always and forever Nathan Scott. This I vow tonight and for the rest of my life."_

"_Nathan, you can read your vows now," Edward spoke sounding shocked by my vows._

"_I don't want this moment to ever end, where everything's nothing, without you. I'd wait here forever just to, to see your smile because it's true, I am nothing without you. Through it all, I've made my mistakes, I stumble and fall, but I mean these words. I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go, and these words are my heart and soul. I'll hold onto this moment, you know because I'll bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go. Thoughts read unspoken, forever in vow and pieces of memories fall to the ground. I know what I didn't have, so I won't let this go because it's true, I am nothing without you. All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go, have come to an end. I don't want this moment to ever end where everything's nothing, without you. When I was drafted to the LA Lakers today, I was very happy, but at the same time I was sad. You want to know why? Like I said, everything in my life is nothing without you by my side. That's why I came to New York tonight. I had to see you so I could tell you I love you and I never want to be without you again. I know this marriage is going to be hard and we will have to work at it. I am willing to work every day of my life to make you happy. This I vow today, always and forever."_

"_By the fine state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Mr. Scott," Edward spoke with such happiness and joy._

_Nathan and I met halfway and our lips touched ever so lightly. The kiss seemed to take a life of its own. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me against his chest. It seemed a little weird that we were making out in front of Edward and Bella, but this was a moment we would never forget or want to end. _

_Very reluctantly, the kiss ended and we thanked Edward and Bella for all they have done this evening._

"_It was our pleasure. We have been marrying people for many years and we still love doing it. I just hope your marriage last because we have had many couples divorce within the first year. Marriage is not easy, but I can see you two really love each other. Now you kids get out of here and enjoy your first night as a married couple," Edward said as he led us back upstairs and towards the door._

"_Thank you so much for everything Edward and Bella. It was very kind of you to open your home to us, so we could get married. I promise I am going to love Haley for the rest of my life and I know she will love me as well," Nathan said as he smirked at me._

_I was completely swooning over him after the vows, but that damn smirk gets me every time._

_I thanked Edward and Bella as well and we said our goodbyes. Nathan called the limousine to pick us up and we totally made out waiting for it._

"_I can't believe we are married now," I exclaimed after we came up for air._

"_I know it doesn't seem real, but I have to say Mrs. Scott, your vows were amazing. How the hell did you come up with them at the drop of a hat?" he asked._

"_Do you remember the one song I wouldn't let you listen to on my new album? The vows I wrote came from that song. I was going to play the song to you whenever we saw each other after the album came out. This was the perfect opportunity and I hoped you would like it. Also I have to say I loved your vows as well. I nearly lost it because they were so beautiful. I love you Nathan Scott and nothing will ever change that," I explained wrapping my arms around Nathan very tightly._

"_I love you so much Haley James Scott and I can't wait to get back to the hotel room. However, I have to apologize for the rush wedding. I know this is probably not how you pictured it, but like I said before, I couldn't go another night without you as my wife. I'm glad you agreed to marry me tonight, but I wish I could have given you your dream wedding," Nathan said forlornly._

"_Nate, this wasn't how I pictured getting married; however, I did get my dream guy. As long as you were by my side, nothing else mattered. I knew from the moment we met at Karen's Café, we were meant to be together. I love you with everything inside of me and so much more. Now, the limo is here. Take me back to the hotel and make me proud to be your wife," I spoke seductively knowing I really turned on Nathan. _

_The limousine pulled up and we made out with each other the whole way back to the hotel. Nathan carried me bridal style out of the limo all the way to the elevator. Half of our clothing was off by the time we made it to our floor. Nathan picked me up again and he practically sprinted to the room. He only put me down to open the door and then he quickly shut the door. I was back in his arms within five seconds. He walked the both of us into the bedroom and the rest of our clothes came off. Nathan took a condom out of his wallet and put it on his erection._

"_Are you sure you want to do this, Hales?" he whispered softly._

"_Absolutely, I want to make love to my husband," I whispered caressing his face._

_Nathan smirked at me before capturing his lips with mine. Before I could think, he thrust himself inside of me. At first, it was a little bit uncomfortable and painful. I had to get use to Nathan's size, but within a few minutes, I met every thrust. All that could be heard was our screams, moans, and sighs. I swear I could see fireworks swirling around when I came along with Nathan. Making love to him was absolutely wonderful and we did it a few more times before passing out from exhaustion._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Hales, are you there? I can here you breathing and I must say it is kind of turning me on," Nathan said making me come back to reality.

"Oh my god, Nate, I'm sorry! I was actually thinking about the night we got married and it made me miss you even more. How many more days until we see each other?" I said feeling kind of sad.

"I know what you mean babe. I believe it is 5 seconds until we see each other," Nathan said before I heard a knock at the door.

"Wait, did you say five seconds? Crap, someone is at the door. Hold on a minute Nathan," I said getting up from my chair to answer the door. I looked up and the phone fell out of my hand.

I began to squeal like a little girl and I jumped into Nathan's open arms.

"How the hell are you here right now? You are supposed to be in LA," I spoke angrily but secretly I was so happy that Nathan is here right now.

"Right after the game, I fired up the Lear Jet and I was able to make it time for your last song. A big smile came onto my face because the last song was "No Ordinary Love", the song that inspired your wedding vows to me. You really think I would miss our 6 year anniversary tomorrow? Hell fucking no would I ever miss the best day of our lives. Well the other best day was when Jamie was born. Speaking of, where is our son?" Nathan explained.

James Jason Scott was born two years after we got married. He wasn't exactly a planned baby, but we loved him nonetheless. Jamie stayed with me while Nathan was mostly in LA and whenever I went on tour, he would go as well.

"Jamie is spending the night with his uncle Jason and aunt Cecilia. He did call to let me know how awesome you played tonight. Jamie is going to be very happy to see his daddy because he has missed you like crazy. I know another person that has missed you like crazy as well," I said before kissing him with all the love in my heart.

Nathan kissed me back with everything inside of him and I could tell just how much he missed me. Before we did what we usually did every night we were reunited, I had to tell him something very important.

I hesitantly broke the embrace and sat him down on the couch.

"Nathan, I have something really important to tell you," I said nervously and anxiously.

Nathan grabbed my hands and our fingers intertwined together.

"Hales, you can tell me anything. What is it?" he asked sounding nervous as well.

"I'm not sure if this is good or bad timing, but I'm pregnant," I blurted out.

I looked at Nathan to gauge his reaction and my heart almost melted because he had a goofy grin on his face.

"We're going to have another baby? I am going to be a father again?" he asked.

"Yes, we are going to be parents again. I was hoping you would be happy. I have wanted to have another baby for awhile now," I admitted.

"Of course I am happy Haley. I love Jamie so much and I have wanted to give him a brother or sister for awhile as well. Did you tell him yet?" he said.

"No, I wanted to tell you first. I was hoping we could tell him together and since you are here now, we can tell him in the morning. The rest of night, you are mine and now take me home to make me proud to be the mother of your 2nd child," I whispered seductively.

"God damn it, you are going to be the death of me Haley James Scott," Nathan spoke, his voice dripping with lust and love.

We walked out of the dressing room hand in hand and took the limo back to our beautiful home. Our clothes were off before we made it to the bedroom. We spent the rest of the night making love and talking about our new addition to the family.

These past six years with Nathan have been wonderful and what we had was no ordinary love. I would rather be unordinary if I got to keep Nathan in my heart. I love Jamie and I already love our unborn child. Nothing else mattered on this earth. Love is what brought Nathan and I together and it is what will keep us together forever.


End file.
